Metamorphosis
by okitaco
Summary: "If I fall in love with him, douse me in boiling water." Shinomiya/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1:**

Professor decided to assign journal task only for me. Currently questioning legitimacy of University and Professor Dubois. Apparently I lack sympathy and emotion for a 'doctor of the future'. Was offended.

Still no progress made on article for assignment and have no interviewee listed down.

 **Day 2:**

Marie is interested in Japanese culture. Would have felt happy but her interests lie in anime. Does not associate with otaku or anything alike.

Professor Chapelle felt sorry for me and helped find someone to interview. Could feel vibes of anticipation. Asked who it was and was informed that her husband had organised it. Felt mild anxiety but dismissed it.

Mother called from Japan and informed me that older brother has revealed girlfriend to them. Surprised he could even get one.

Went to bed early.

 **Day 3:**

Marie informed me that she will be interviewing a family relative who is an upcoming athlete. Jealous of how easily interviewee was obtained. Older brother and father is a traditional Japanese salaryman. Do they have those in France?

Decided to ask Marie later.

 **Day 4:**

Went out to market today because of no classes. Found nice tomatoes and shopkeeper informed me tomatoes were special and good for cooking. Did not understand since I cannot even cook eggs. Purchased tomatoes anyway for Marie.

Saw a tall guy who bought out whole store.

(Spoke Japanese? Hearing possibly bad.)

 **Day 5:**

Another day off. Did nothing but continue to study.

Questioned self on as to why I'm studying medicine in Paris. Felt homesick then fell asleep.

 **Day 6:**

Marie found new boyfriend and used her eyes to judge me because I'm single. Felt a bit offended before watching her leave for a date.

Did not have a boyfriend since fifteen years of age (currently: twenty-two) and am pitied by peers. Asked by Louise if I liked French men. Did not know how to respond and left common room to study.

 **Day 7:**

Dropped coffee right after purchasing it. Stared at it for a while before cashier offered kindly to give another one. Asked for Gods to bless him.

Professor Chapelle gave interviewee information to me. Thanked her and left class feeling better.  
Read through information given, interviewee apparently famous chef.

Am not knowledgeable on anything cuisine related.

 **Day 8:**

Went to market again today and bought bananas. Loud people were not here this time. Shopkeeper told tale of chef who saved the day with food and drove loan sharks away. Questioned reliability of shopkeeper and was met with laughter.

Shopkeeper gave extra bananas as present before waving me off.

Felt thankful.

 **Day 9:**

Read interviewee information carefully this time and discovered individual is of Japanese descent. Rather surprised and called mother. Mother is for some reason aware of famous Japanese chefs and recognises the chef's name.

Conversation:

Mother - "Oh, Haru! Tell me how he's like in real life, alright? He's so handsome, I'd love to have a son like him!"

Me - "You do have a son."

Mother - "Well, yeah, but he isn't a _famous chef_!"

Realised mother's desire for famous child. Will not achieve her dreams and apologised internally before hanging up.

 **Day 10:**

Called 'Shino's' restaurant about interview. Customer service person seemed friendly and organised interview time. Heard angry yelling in the background?

Will interview in another ten days. Somewhat tired after conversation and is brought back to questioning why article must be written. Remembered elective choices and chose not to complain.

Professor Chapelle was proud of me and will be telling husband about interview.

Fell asleep by accident on common room sofa and was poked awake by Louise.

 **Day 11:**

Marie broke up with boyfriend. Did not think it was possible to end relationship that fast at our age. Asked about it and was met with shrug of indifference. Did not know what to say in return so returned to my side of room.

Read tomorrow's classes' notes in preparation.

 **Day 12:**

Bumped into banana-shopkeeper on the street. Was informed that chef-hero returned to market to buy more goods. Am not at all curious about chef-hero but cannot deny friendly banana-shopkeeper.

Banana-shopkeeper offered discount next time.

Appreciated gesture and decided to go later.

 **Day 13:**

Apparently, younger cousin has enrolled in Totsuki Academy. Was unaware of the culinary school's existence until given information about it by Aunt Yukiko. Am the last one to know and late by at least five months.

Megumi is good at cooking so as older cousin, I definitely approve of this outcome.

(Bit worried though.)

 **Day 14:**

Father called to check up on me and had to reassure I was still alive. Did not believe I could live on my own despite being a mature adult woman.

Rude.

 **Day 15:**

Went to market and banana-shopkeeper wasn't there. Tomato-shopkeeper told me he would be back tomorrow. Disappointed but thankful. Bought tomatoes from tomato-shopkeeper for Louise like I was told and returned to dorm.

Studied before going to sleep.

(Also read magazine about cooking but got bored.)

 **Day 16:**

Met banana-shopkeeper and was greeted enthusiastically. Apparently banana-shopkeeper's daughter got a cold. Recommended effective medicine and was thanked. Bought discounted bananas and left stand, almost bumping into tall man.

Apologised with a nod and left.

(Man looked familiar? Asian descent.)

 **Day 17:**

Sat with Marie and ate bananas on campus grounds. Louise joined in and also ate bananas. Discussed Marie's grades and have concluded without any effort she will fail. Louise is doing well in her law course and is thinking about going further with it (?).

Currently am doing well in medical course.

Satisfied.

 **Day 18:**

Returned to market to buy more bananas from banana-shopkeeper and was given another discount. Very thankful for discount and admiration for banana-shopkeeper intensified.

Banana-shopkeeper told me I just missed chef-hero the other day. Cannot remember any hero-like individuals that day.

Returned home and found Marie and Louise on the floor asleep in the middle of the common room. Silently ignored them and slept in own room.

 **Day 19:**

Asked Professor Chapelle to read over interview questions and was approved.

Mother called to inform me of Megumi's success at school. Very proud and happy for her!

 **Day 20:**

Arrived at 'Shino's' and was thoroughly impressed by beauty of restaurant. Was let in by kind black haired woman and introduced self in French only to be talked to in Japanese. Employees seem to all be fluent in Japanese.

Chef Shinomiya was missing and was apparently in the kitchen doing 'prep-work'. Assumed that was preparation for the day.

Chef Shinomiya came out of back and his face despite the scowl looked rather appealing (not interested but I must acknowledge). Looked irritated and suddenly felt small underneath glare I did not deserve (?).

Asked interview questions and recorded answers quickly. Finished in under an half and hour and decided to ask about the kinds of food he actually makes. Surprisingly, was given a decent and calm answer (also, kindly explained in Japanese French cooking terms).

Conversation remembered (spoken in Japanese but written in French for your understanding):

Me - "A-Ah… Thank you for the time, Shinomiya-san."

Chef Shinomiya - "I can't decline a request from Chapelle-sensei so if there's anyone to thank it's him. I don't care whatsoever, but you better write something good, brat."

Have come to the understanding that was a threat. Concluded that Chef Shinomiya is probably as salty as the salt he puts into his food.

(I don't think I should be called a 'brat'. Does he even know how old I am?)

 **Day 21:**

Out of respect (and not because he told me to) went to Professor Chapelle's office to ask if she could pass a message of thanks to her husband.

Finished writing up interview during lunch and the rest of article is left.

…?

Have come to the realisation that no food was tasted on interview day. Definitely stupid of me as article cannot be finished since no food was tasted (important as article is about supposedly famous chef). Need to fix.

Asked Marie and Louise and was rejected. Have to go alone.

 **Day 22:**

Called kind customer service lady again and explained situation. Got laughed at (not in a bad way) and agreed to make a booking and inform Chef Salty.

Pleased as article assignment will finally be done.

Not happy about seeing Chef Salty again.

Booking on day after tomorrow.

 **Day 23:**

Went to cafe with Marie who likes pastries as if they were her own children. Not a fan of milk chocolate but enjoyed white chocolate on the cakes. Drank tea and felt weird longing for great tea.

Called mother later and told her about the tea thing.

"Haru, you're homesick silly! Do you wanna come home? Your break should be coming up soon!" - Mother.

Thought about it.

 **Day 24:**

Stared at self in mirror. Wearing large wool jumper with white blouse underneath and decent ankle boots with heels. Pants matched attire and garters stopped just before shoes. Short black hair was tided up with hair parting making effective-looking bangs.

Attire was approved by Marie and Louise as I left. Felt a bit happy.

Arrived at 'Shino's' and felt reoccurring urge to frown but did not. Emotionless as I entered the fancy place.

Kind lady introduced herself as Gao Wei who is from Chinese descent and almost questioned her about why she was working with Chef Salty but did not when said man appeared himself.

Was scolded by Chef Salty in complete Japanese for being an idiot and possibly undeserving of tasting his food. Did not experience this kind of scolding since departure from Tokyo. Homesick feeling came back but swallowed it for a professional image. Was ordered by Chef Salty to 'sit your ass down' and decided to listen (intimidation).

After a while of awkwardness, Gao Wei put plate of food in front of me. Remarked that the food looked rather small for such a large plate. Was laughed at by Gao Wei. Decided to finally taste food.

…

I…

Food was amazing and felt cleansed just eating the food. Texture, flavour, smell and even appearance (before I ate it) was perfect. Tried to hide emotion so Chef Shinomiya did not see amazed reaction (to prevent his ego rising even higher). Respect reluctantly rose for Chef Shinomiya. Have never experienced this level of deliciousness.

Told Gao Wei that I would put my thoughts in the article. Pondered on whether or not to wait for Chef Shinomiya to come out to give my thanks. Decided to leave thanks with Gao Wei and go on my way.

 **Day 25:**

Article practically wrote itself and was submitted. Informed later that day of publication on University newspaper. Chef Shinomiya seems popular amongst student body.

Left with nothing to do but study and continue this journal.

Ran out of bananas after Marie made some banana bread. Ate banana bread.

 **Day 26:**

Went to purchase more bananas and fruits at banana-shopkeeper's stall. Saw familiar silhouette of Chef Shinomiya at stall carrying bag of vegetables. Attempted to escape area but met eyes with Chef Shinomiya.

Dragged to converse with Chef Shinomiya by his glare. Never met anyone with such a ferocious glare besides my mother. Made sure to tell him this and almost got hit if it wasn't for the bag in his hand.

Conversation:

Chef Shinomiya - "Brat, you left without saying anything."

Me - "Ah… You seemed busy so I didn't want to disturb you."

Chef Shinomiya - "Tch. At least have some common decency."

Me - "…"

Chef Shinomiya - "So, that article, did you finish it?"

Me - "Oh, I just submitted it and from what they've told me it'll be on the University newspaper so I'll make sure to drop it off."

Chef Shinomiya - "You better not have written anything bad."

Again, was threatened by Chef Shinomiya that afternoon before buying bananas and returning home.

 **Day 27:**

Tried cooking bacon today and burnt it.

Went to fast food restaurant to fix hunger.

Came home to find Marie cramming and stressing. Did not offer any help and was called a 'traitor'. Was not aware I betrayed anyone.

 **Day 28:**

Exam dates posted at University. Took photo to send to Marie and received thanks.

Holiday dates also posted and were recorded to send to mother.

Studied for the rest of the day and ate cake at night. Got stomachache at 11PM, will not do that again.

 **Day 29:**

Received copy of newspaper to deliver to Chef Shinomiya. Decided to split from group after dinner out to go to 'Shino's'. Accused by Marie of meeting non-existent boyfriend. Not at all surprised by accusation as woman was drunk on the levels of utterly wasted.

Arrived at 'Shino's' at 8PM and came in. Staff in the middle of closing up and Gao Wei questioned my presence. Informed her of newspaper and handed it to her quickly in hopes of avoiding Chef Shinomiya.

Before running off, collar was grabbed by powerful force and dragged back. Choked a little and saw Chef Shinomiya holding me back with only one hand. Struggled for freedom only to be oppressed by powerful force who did not seem concerned.

Forced to watch Chef Shinomiya read article. Was complimented on expression of positive words for one second before getting insulted on time of delivery of University newspaper and then scolded on being out on the streets at night.

Could not help but tell Chef that I was twenty-two and studying medicine.

Was told I looked like a nineteen year old idiot and then was asked if I had a job.

Replied truthfully about poor state of finances.

Called an idiot again.

 **Day 30:**

Called back to 'Shino's' by Gao Wei and was not given any reason but only to show up. Followed commands that surely came from Chef Salty and arrived on time.

Without any explanation, forced into wearing waitress clothes. Stared at by Chef Salty and told him he was a pervert. Got hit on the head in response.

Asked if I could fill in for someone at the restaurant for serving customers. Stared at Chef Salty like he was an idiot and informed him of incompetence in anything food related.

Chef Salty responded with: "Hah, do you really think I'd let some brat into my kitchen? You're not going anywhere near it; just enough to serve customers their meals, got it?"

Without any say, got employed as waitress at 'Shino's'.

Was a strange development.

* * *

a/n: experimenting with new writing style. reviews are appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 31:**

Went to University and received message from Chef Shinomiya of shift tomorrow. Replied and then realised I am now employed.

Kind of happy.

Later at night texted Chef Shinomiya to ask about hourly rate and almost cried tears of joy.

 **Day 32:**

Came as early as told to by Chef Shinomiya. Was told I would be following him to market to buy things. Did not disobey and followed the man out of gratefulness felt after informed of rate.

Met banana-shopkeeper again as Chef went to nearby stall. Banana-shopkeeper seemed surprised I knew Chef Shinomiya. Was informed to my shock and amusement that Chef Shinomiya was the chef-hero.

Snickered when approached by Chef who glared and asked why my face looked funny.

Face did not look that funny.

Rude.

 **Day 33:**

Called by mother and found out she purchased tickets for my return to Japan for holiday. Felt happy and motivated to continue studying for dreaded exam.

Cursed University course for an hour before going to sleep.

 **Day 34:**

Louise informed us of plans on studying at top University in Paris. Surprised but encouraged her (felt a bit sad though).

Marie more affected than I? Went to bed that night at 6PM? Concerned but stayed up to study a bit before going to sleep.

 **Day 35:**

Informed Chef Shinomiya of Japan visit and was oddly met with acceptance. Worked the whole day and had breaks with other staff.

During cleaning up, told by Chef Shinomiya he was going to Tokyo to fix up a new branch for 'Shino's'. Questioned him as to what this had to do with me and was met with a deadpan expression.

Chef Shinomiya - "Isn't it obvious? You're coming to help set up. You're going to Japan anyway so you're better off being productive while you're there."

About to rebel only to be bribed with an increase of wage.

Accepted fate sadly.

 **Day 36:**

Called parents and told them about Chef Shinomiya and holiday job in Japan. Received cheers of approval from mother for some reason (?) and disappointment from father.

Cannot understand reactions but accepted it.

Studied for exams coming soon.

 **Day 37:**

Talked to Marie who was ready to talk.

Listened to her cry and sob about Louise's decision to leave the University.

…?

Asked why she was not happy for her.

Marie sobbed harder and told me she loved Louise.

…

Encouraged her to tell Louise and waited for Marie to fall asleep before doing so.

 **Day 38:**

Attended classes during the day and worked at night at 'Shino's'.

Noticed glances from Chef Shinomiya, Gao Wei and Lucie. Did not do anything and continued to perform job quietly.

Given cake at the last minute by Chef Shinomiya ("Leftovers, take it."). Smiled at him tiredly and received a raised brow in response.

Bowed and left for dorm.

Found Louise filling out paperwork for new University and Marie came down from room just in time.

…

Placed Chef's cake on coffee table before gesturing for Marie to join Louise on table. Made tea for them before leaving for my own room.

Went to bed.

 **Day 39:**

Last day before exams.

Spent studying all day and was luckily given time off by Chef Shinomiya.

Louise and Marie are talking again.

Made note to thank Chef Shinomiya.

 **Day 40:**

Exams.

Thought about texting Chef Shinomiya about cake and thanks.

Debated on whether that was professional as it had nothing to do with work.

Left decision for next day.

 **Day 41:**

Exams.

Had coffee with classmates after exam.

Texted Chef Shinomiya at night and received a 'took you long enough' in reply.

Chuckled softly and felt better.

 **Day 42:**

Exams.

Received messages from Lucie, Abel and Gao Wei encouraging me to do well.

 _Lucie: "I can't believe Chef Shinomiya didn't tell us! Good luck, Haru-chan!"_

 _Gao Wei: "Exams can be tough but if you try your best you'll be fine!"_

 _Abel: "Sawamura, good luck on your exams. When you're done I'll make an amazing meal for you!"_

Could not help but smile and felt bubbly before going to sleep.

 **Day 43:**

Exams.

Louise and Marie seem to be fine now.

Received thanks from Marie but could not ask what happened.

Noticed small distance between them.

 **Day 44:**

Last day of exams.

Performed my very best and finished exam just on time.

Received call from Lucie to come to 'Shino's' for some food.

Accepted and ate delicious food made by everyone. Chef Shinomiya did not make any food and ate my food.

Fought for territory only to be defeated by Chef Shinomiya.

 **Day 45:**

Holidays started.

Finished packing by the afternoon and inform the other girls about leaving tomorrow morning.

Went on a walk and bumped into Lucie who was walking her dog. Played with dog for a while before continuing walk till 5PM. Went back home to get ready for early flight.

 **Day 46:**

Airport was somewhat crowded and Marie and Louise sent me off. Thanked them before moving through the lines and eventually reached the waiting room.

Waited for half an hour before boarding plane.

Ate bland meals on plane and played on smartphone to ease boredom.

Fell asleep two hours in.

…

Woke up with three hours till landing.

Surprised at how I was able to sleep for so long.

Talked to seat mate about their baby for remaining time on plane. Was questioned about husband and had to awkwardly explain single status.

Baby was cute.

 **Day 47:**

Arrived in Japan!

Suddenly surrounded by Japanese and felt very comfortable.

Met parents outside and was greeted with warm hugs. Happily returned them and was driven back home by father as mother asked about Paris. Answered every question as best as I could.

Greeted by older brother and spread of Japanese food.

Almost cried when rice appeared in vision.

Later at night received call from Chef Shinomiya to meet at new restaurant. Complained to him only to be ignored and sent a message with address.

 **Day 48:**

Found new restaurant with ease and went inside to find Chef and the rest cleaning up. Questioned why there weren't any contractors and found out about the lack of sponsorship due to Chef Shinomiya's pride.

Teased him about this only to get a head-chop and told to clean up.

Swore to get revenge.

 **Day 49:**

Came to work again and found Chef Shinomiya wearing casual clothing. Stared for a while only to get teased by Lucie.

Lucie - "Ooooh, could it be Haru-chan has the hots for Chef Shinomiya?" (Said very loudly)

Me - "If i fall in love with him, douse me in boiling water." (Said equally as loud)

Chef Shinomiya heard and told us to "stop wasting time and get the hell back to work".

Out of fear we listened.

 **Day 50:**

Strange kid came in for something called the 'stagiaire program'. Yukihira Soma is what he said his name was. Cool kid but asked if I was a chef and I choked. Had to inform child about burnt bacon incident and was then questioned about presence here.

Before I could tell him Chef Shinomiya called him over.

Abel seemed really weird when interaction between Soma-kun and the Chef happened.

Soma-kun helped set-up and things went smoothly.

Was given a slice of quiche made by Chef Shinomiya for lunch. Tasted like god's work and I felt as if I was saved from ruin. Did not want to stroke Chef's ego by telling him that so said it was 'okay' only to get karate chopped again.

…

Chef Shinomiya changed into usual chef garb and was ordered to change into waitress uniform for pre-opening.

Apparently the people that came were important in the food world but did not recognise a single one.

Afterwards, could not help but be concerned whilst watching Soma-kun leave. Was told by Chef Shinomiya not to worry about 'stupid things'.

Still concerned.

 **Day 51:**

Second day of pre-opening.

Forced to come into the work earlier than everyone else by Chef Shinomiya. Complained and got ignored as usual but was suddenly asked whether or not I liked sushi.

Said yes?

Met with silence and ordered to get back to checking on stock.

?

Abel was being more of an ass today towards Soma-kun. Decided to ignore him for the night since Soma-kun has warmed up to me.

 **Day 52:**

Third day of pre-opening.

Was worked to the bone once again but received food from Chef Shinomiya probably out of pity. Indifferent to this, I took the food anyway because they were made by the hands of God.

"Oh, if you're gonna eat it that means you owe me one." - Chef Shinomiya

Food had already been stuffed into my mouth by the time he informed me. Stared at him for a bit before swallowing.

Me: "You should work on your timing when you tell people things, Shinomiya-san."

Chef Shinomiya: "You shouldn't go stuffing your face so fast."

True.

 **Day 53:**

Fourth day of pre-opening. Soma-kun seemed to be doing better than before and am happy for him. Similar to that of a mother to her son. Told Chef Shinomiya this and was scoffed at rudely.

Night went smoothly.

Got home and finally checked phone to find message from Louise.

'Hey, the date for my transfer's all set! Thanks a bunch for everything, Haru. It's a week after you come back, mind helping out when you get back?'

Replied with 'no problem' and was approached by mother once I went downstairs to living room about Chef Shinomiya.

Mother: "Seriously, Haru, how come you still haven't introduced him? I've been waiting!"

Brother: "C'mon, kaa-san, it's her employer not her _boyfriend_. She doesn't need to introduce him."

Mother: "Her employer is _Shinomiya Kojirou._ She's entitled to introduce me to him especially since he has the ideal face of a son-in-law!"

The argued for a bit and I left before I got dragged into it.

…Thought about what mother said.

Silently agreed that Chef Shinomiya has a nice face.

 **Day 54:**

Arrived early for final night of pre-opening.

Was met by Chef Shinomiya's face first step in. Stared at him for like 3 seconds before memories of mother's words appeared in head. Felt a bit warm before running away into the staffroom and heard him call out my name.

Avoided eye gaze as much as possible.

On another note, was approached by Soma-kun today.

Soma-kun: "Ah, Sawamura-senpai, the other day you said your cousin attended Totsuki Academy, right?"

(Briefly mentioned this around closing time last night)

Me: "That's right."

Soma-kun: "Cool, I was wondering if you could tell me who it is? I totally bet I know them."

Me: "Oh, well, her surname is Tadokoro—"

Soma-kun: "EHHH?!" (He screamed for some reason?)

Then Chef Shinomiya appeared and chopped me on the head despite it being Soma-kun's fault for being too loud. Was also informed about special customers coming in after the main ones.

After the customers left a group of people came in seemingly friends with Chef Shinomiya. Soma-kun also seemed to know them. Went over to Lucie and whispered: "So, these people are actually friends with him?"

Lucie did not respond as Chef Shinomiya using his abilities managed to hear me and sent a glare filled with so much darkness that it could rival satan's. But due to this caught the attention of Chef's friends(?) and was greeted with enthusiasm by a cheerful woman.

"I'm Inui Hinako, Shinomiya-senpai's kouhai. Waah, you're so cute~! Ne, how old are you? Is Shinomiya-senpai keeping you around by threatening you?" - Inui-san.

Before I could answer her head was in Chef Shinomiya's grasp and she was crying out in pain. Was also approached by some foreigner who arrived with them and was told I looked like a Japanese doll. Said thanks awkwardly.

As everyone began to talk the bell chimed again and a middle-aged woman walked in. Chef Shinomiya called her 'Madame' and I was shocked to find out that was his mother. Chef talked in a Southern Japanese accent and honestly made me question if he was really Chef Shinomiya.

…

Helped Gao Wei deliver meals and became the waitress for Chef Shinomiya's mother. Was greeted by her pleasantly and began talking to her.

Chef's mother: "Ma, did ya come from France too?"

Me: "A-Ah, yes. I work at the Shino's restaurant over there."

Chef's mother: "Oh, it's not common to find someone that's Japanese over there, right? How'd ya end up meetin' Kojirou?"

Me: "W-Well…"

Explained circumstances of meeting and employment to Chef Shinomiya's mother.

Chef's mother: "Ahaha, well, sorry 'bout that! Kojirou can be quite rude sometimes."

Me: "Uh…"

Chef's mother: "But thank ya for takin' such good care of him!"

Me: "Ah… yes, no problem." ?

After delivering more meals, ended up entertaining and chatting with Chef Shinomiya's mother till she had to go home. Chef went to see her off but then called me out.

Looked like Chef's mother wanted to tell me something before she left. Gave a questioning glance at Chef Shinomiya's direction only to receive an indifferent shrug. Leaned in to taxi window to allow Chef's mother to whisper.

"Really, thanks for takin' care of him. I feel better knowin' he's got a girl with such a good head on her shoulders." - Chef's mother with a (drunk) smile.

Leaned back in disbelief and went blank until Chef snapped me out of it. Looked at him in shock as everything began to connect in my mind. Felt face warm up even more and was glad it was dark out because my face was definitely red.

Chef Shinomiya: "Oi, what's the matter now?"

 _No, no, no, no, no._ Refused to let him see my face.

Looked away and asked carefully if I could be excused for the night. Met with silence for a few seconds before getting the okay to leave since they were going to have a cooking competition.

Basically, ran away the moment I changed back into normal clothes. Did not send farewells like usual out of fear of flustered face being discovered.

 **Day 55:**

Woke up with a fever and had to inform Chef Shinomiya about ailment. Not at all embarrassed anymore and have recovered from being mistaken as Chef's girlfriend.

Was told I was an idiot through text with nothing else attached.

…

Slept for who knows how long and woke up to older brother entering room. He was carrying a bowl with delicious smelling soup.

Brother: "Hey, you feeling alright?"

Me: "Better than before."

Brother: "Good then. A guy dropped by to give this to you a few minutes ago, someone from work."

He handed the bowl of soup and I could not help but stare at the dish cautiously and curiously. Asked him by any chance it was a red-haired teenager or a blond foreigner.

Brother: "Nah, it was this guy who had this really serious-looking face, oh, he also had glasses!"

Banged head on bed's headboard in response to this information and caused brother so almost scream in surprise.

Ate the delicious soup anyway and decided to sleep away.

 **Day 56:**

Fever has gone down but still kind of sick.

Think the food made by Chef Shinomiya helped a bit?

Mother complained to brother about missing her chance of meeting Chef Shinomiya.

Went to bed early.

 **Day 57:**

Finally recovered somewhat!

Sent message to Chef Shinomiya about recovery and was told to come to work tomorrow. For some reason oddly excited about going to work?

Could not stop smiling as I went to bed that night.

 **Day 58:**

Came into work and met Chef Shinomiya for the first time since the 'your mother thought I was dating you incident'. Worked to the bone but not as severely as usual?

Also caught Chef's gaze more than usual during work. Assumed I did something wrong and questioned Gao Wei who reassured me I was fine.

…?

During closing was approached by Chef Shinomiya.

Chef Shinomiya: "Oi, Sawamura."

Me: "Ah, what's the matter, Shinomiya-san?"

Chef Shinomiya stared at me for a few seconds before continuing: "Want to eat sushi at one of the top restaurants around?"

Me: "Yes!" (Said without a pause to think because _Japanese food._ )

Chef Shinomiya: "Sekimori invited me over to his restaurant so we're going there. Three days from now, I'll pick you up at your house. Make me wait and you'll be sorry."

Then he left and I was left to go home.

Arrived home only to realise he was rather rude about it.

 **Day 59:**

Day off!

Told older brother about restaurant thing with Chef Shinomiya. Was met with dumbfounded faces and brother started to tear up and congratulated me? Did not know my obsession for Japanese food left that big of an effect on people.

Watched TV drama for the whole day. (Suzuki wasn't good for Miki, she should stick with Yamato.)

 **Day 60:**

Day off.

Told mother about restaurant thing with Chef Shinomiya tomorrow. Mother actually squealed and congratulated me. Confused as to why I was getting these reactions, asked her about it only to be met with a deadpan expression.

Mother: "Haru… he asked you on a date."

Stared at her in shock.

Dragged myself up to my bedroom and stood in front of the door for five minutes.

Was asked on a supposed date by Chef Shinomiya but there was no way that was the case.

…

I… there was just no way.

People do not ask out broke, introverted and expressionless med-students on dates.

* * *

 **A/N: omg thanks for the reviews. i actually did not expect so much since the fanfic fandom for OCs in the shokugeki no soma archive is really small. thanks guys for everything! every review is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 61:**

The DAY has come.

Attire for today to symbolise virginity: long pastel skirt that reached ankles, matching sneakers, white t-shirt and shoulder bag. Hair kept in side-swept style. NOTE: Heard from mother that pink and white were safe colours. Did not inform her of theme.

Also, highly likely that I am over-exaggerating. Probably. Definitely.

Was chilling with father in the living room before doorbell rang and mother ran to entrance. Banged head on the wall at the sound and received questions of concern from father. Assured I was fine and decided to go to mother (before she said anything weird).

Found Chef Shinomiya sparkling with fake smile towards mother who looked like she just met a God. Accidentally called Chef Shinomiya out and received a killer glare once mother turned around to scold me. Silently listened to nonverbal orders sent through glare and walked out of home. Chef Shinomiya said bye and once the door closed was glared at again.

Chef: "Are you sure you're related to your mother?"

Me: "I take after my father... I think."

After getting glared at some moreI was told to get into his car. Internally questioned legitimacy of 'Shino's' business at the sight of expensive car. Also silently questioned whether I should listen to him. Got into car anyway and suddenly remembered stranger danger ads. Tried to connect current situation with ads but Chef Shinomiya wasn't a stranger. He was her employer who just happened to be older by five years, had money and actually had a social standing.

Probably close to worse.

Ten minutes in was questioned by Chef Shinomiya as to why my face looked weird. Rude.

My reply: "My face was born like this."

He clicked his tongue and the ride went silent again. So awkward I searched for comfort through staring out the window.

...

Arrived and thus escaped awkward silence. Followed Chef into restaurant and met Sekimori-san again, greeted him properly. Got seated and suddenly felt the need to ask Chef Shinomiya if he was paying. Was reassured of free food and was also given look of pity. Unaffected and used to this.

Ordered tuna and prawn sushi. What were their names again?

Ate food eagerly and noted amazing taste similar to Chef Shinomiya's. Chef conversed with Sekimori-san so that left me to stuff myself with delicious sushi. Sekimori-san then turned to me whilst half a sushi roll was in my mouth.

Words of death: "To think Shinomiya managed to get a girlfriend. Thank you for looking after him."

Surprisingly, reflexes were fast and swallowed sushi roll before coughing lungs out. Chef Shinomiya frowned from his seat at my weird reaction. Also, due to this I missed the common cue to blush. Sekimori-san was concerned. After saving myself decided to fix misunderstanding.

Me: "I'm not his girlfriend." (Possibly have said this way too seriously)

Awkward silence thing happened again. Sekimori-san: "A-Ah... is that right..." Seemed to have turned to Chef for reassurance. Met with silence before Chef decided to speak up and denied romantic relationship. Felt a bit embarrassed but thankful (?). Recovered and was about to stuff face again with another sushi roll only to be scolded and warned about choking.

I am not a child, Chef Shinomiya. Ate more sushi and was questioned from time to time about life (work, uni, France).

Got into car before Chef Shinomiya and watched him talk to Sekimori-san. Could not hear conversation but saw Chef frown like ten times. Eventually was driven home by Chef and participated in smalltalk on the way home.

When dropped off thanked Chef for free food. Chef did not say anything for a bit before: "You..."

Blinked curiously. Pondered a bit and decided to patiently wait for Chef Shinomiya to continue. Watched him narrow his eyes at me and then he said: "Stop making stupid faces." Then he drove away.

Stood in front of house for a few seconds.

...

Went back inside house and headed straight to room. Ignored mother's questions and father's concerns and locked door. Came to a realisation.

Wow, how rude.

 **Day 62:**

No work today.

Slept for thirteen hours. Ate leftovers parents left behind.

Received message from Megumi about progress in the program thingy that Soma-kun did. Success! Sent congratulations and requested meet up only to find out school will be very busy for her. Sad but informed her I would find some way to see her before going back to France.

Fell asleep on sofa only to be awoken by mother who was desperate to know about 'date'. Clarified and made sure to tell her it wasn't a date (left out girlfriend misunderstanding). Went back to sleep.

 **Day 63:**

Work.

Told Abel about Megumi situation. Discussed possible ways to meet her and all were either impossible or illegal. Gave up for today.

 **Day 64:**

Work.

Accidentally stepped in something squishy in the staffroom. Ew.

 **Day 65:**

Work.

Complained to Chef Shinomiya about wasting precious break from school because of work. Chef then responded by throwing dish towel onto my face. Laughed at by Lucie.

Told parents about Megumi crisis and was told I was being overdramatic. Impossible.

 **Day 66:**

Work.

Was overheard by Chef Shinomiya talking about Megumi. Was questioned and admitted relation. Chef seemed surprised and even accused me of lying. Argued that was not the case and even provided photographic evidence of childhood image on phone. Also informed him about inability to meet cousin.

Chef Shinomiya simply listened and nodded before telling me to get back to work. ?

.

.

.

 _'Haru-chan, you left your notebook in the staffroom!' — Lucie_

 _'Pls hide it somewhere, my livelihood depends on it.' — Sawamura Haru_

 _'Eh? ｢_ _(ﾟﾍﾟ_ _) I gave it to Chef Shinomiya since he said he'll take care of it. Was that wrong?' — Lucie_

…

Thump!

"Haru, I told you to stop hitting your head on the table! What if you make a dent?!"

.

.

.

 **Day 68:**

Got the notebook back and decided to write today's events to make up for lost day.

Accidentally left notebook in staffroom the day before yesterday and was left to suffer from anxiety at the thought of the notebook being in the clutches of satan himself. Anyway, went to 'Shino's' despite having no shift to ask for notebook back.

Found Chef Shinomiya stirring a pot in the kitchen and approached him for notebook. Met with silence and I broke into a cold sweat. Voice was shaky when I asked: "…Sh-Shinomiya-san, by any chance did you read the notebook…?"

Did not get reply until few seconds later.

"Chef Salty, huh." - Chef Shinomiya, voice dripping with venom.

Felt like dying like ten times in the span of five seconds.

Came out of 'Shino's' with a bruise on my head after the karate chop and the notebook safe in my hands.

 **Day 69:**

Work.

Did not realise that Chef Shinomiya slipped in a note inside notebook till I opened it today. Accompanied by an envelope, was told by note to show envelope to Totsuki Academy's receptionists/security. Curious about contents inside but did not open it in fear of getting punished again.

Asked Abel about it and was informed Chef Shinomiya was a former student there. Stared at said man for a bit after receiving this information. (Additionally informed about him being the number one whatever there).

No wonder he has a bloated ego.

 **Day 70:**

Decided to check out Totsuki Academy today and noted school to be unnecessarily massive. Showed letter to receptionists and was allowed in! Grateful for Chef Shinomiya a bit but at the same time am questioning if he has ulterior motives.

Asked security who was kind enough to direct me to Megumi's star dorm. Used power of the letter whenever security approached me.

…

Found the dorm. Looked old and kinda ugly. Knocked and bumped into Soma-kun who greeted me enthusiastically. Tiredly greeted back. Also met old lady (her name is Fumio-san) who let me in after I explained everything.

Megumi came down and could not help but hug her on sight. She's grown up! Chatted with more kids who came down (there was this one kid who was seriously naked and just wearing an apron but no one said anything so I thought I shouldn't either). Talked to Megumi about France and listened to her own stories about weird cooking school (getting expelled here is normal apparently).

Megumi asked about how I managed to get in the school since outsiders aren't allowed. The moment I uttered Chef Shinomiya's name everyone seemed to freeze in shock. ?.

Was then bombarded with questions about relation to him and such. Replied with: "I work at Shino's." only to get challenged to fight in the kitchen?

Soma-kun saved the day and cleared up misunderstanding that I could cook. They backed down. Strange kids. Was then questioned as to why I was working in 'Shino's' despite no interest in food whatsoever. Informed them of poor financial circumstances as a college student in Paris. Seemed to understand.

After a few hours went home and said proper goodbye to Megumi since I wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon. Wished them all good luck in their food journeys. Was given some cake from apron-guy to take up.

 **Day 71:**

Work.

Thanked Chef Shinomiya about the almighty letter and passed some cake to him during break. Was asked about cake after he tasted it.

"Ah… this apron guy gave it to me when I visited Megumi's dorm." — Was the only thing I could think of to say since I forgot the kid's name.

Chef gave me a look as if he was questioning my reliability and sanity. When I was looking away he also ate all the cake before I could try some. Was actually looking forward to trying it. Why is he like this?

 **Day 72:**

Work.

Apparently lobsters are cooked alive so we don't get food poisoning (Gao Wei told me this). Lucie seemed to shocked at the fact I did not know this. Reminded her about infamous bacon story and the woman remembered with an 'Ahh…'

Brother got dumped by girlfriend. Awkwardly listened to him complain while he was drunk. Was given advice (did not ask): "Find someone who'll make up for your flaws!" and "Don't try online dating!"

Never even thought about online dating even once. Tried to console him anyway.

 **Day 73:**

Day off.

Went out with Lucie today and told her about brother incident. Curious and pushy woman decided to interrogate me about my (non-existent) love life. Could only tell her about boyfriend of three months when I was fifteen. Look of pity sent my way again.

Asked what I look for in a man? Remembered what brother said last night and thought about flaws. "Uh… I guess they'd have to not be awkward or can do housework or something. It'd be good if they're smart, I guess." — Answer.

"Housework?" — Lucie

Deadpanned at her. "Bacon."

"Oh, right…" — Lucie

After watching a movie we separated and went home. Thought a bit more about the subject.

 **Day 74:**

Work.

Almost screamed when I felt something touch my hair on the back of my head. Craned neck around to find Chef Shinomiya and blinked in disbelief. Chef tapped hair covering the back of neck: "Your hair's getting long."

He was right. Turned around and noticed dark hair was now sitting just before shoulders unlike before where it stopped mid-neck. Bangs were a bit longer too. Turned around and Chef Shinomiya was now on the other side of the kitchen.

Fiddled with hair on my way to staffroom.

 **Day 75:**

Only a couple of weeks left for holiday. Unfortunate but that was reality.

No work today.

Watched medical documentaries and one about a stingray.

Checked hair in the mirror before going to bed.

 **Day 76:**

Got a haircut today. Went back to short stylish bob hair cut, bangs also cut a bit so hair went back to normal. Definitely like this style the best.

Work tomorrow so went to bed early. Kind of fidgety before falling asleep.

?

 **Day 77:**

For some reason a bit nervous about going into work? Confused.

Went in anyway and greeted Chef Shinomiya who was inside the kitchen. The man looked at me for a few seconds before going back to work with a nod. Moved to changing rooms and put on waitress uniform.

…? A bit sad?

Called by Chef Shinomiya to come into staffroom and wass asked to organise stock in the back. Before leaving Chef said: "Looks good."

Took a while to understand what he meant. Felt odd but pleasant inside? Why?

Must be that TV drama from the other day.

 **Day 78:**

Nice day at work. Customers were nice and was treated to meal by Abel. Smooth clean up and waited for Chef Shinomiya to lock up. Lucie, Abel and Gao Wei went home already.

Nice day went crashing down the moment I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. Turned and found Keiji (old high school classmate) waving at me. Grimaced internally and discreetly stood half-behind Chef Shinomiya when the male approached. Unreadable expression on Chef's face.

Was asked about life (the normal stuff) and how we haven't seen each other in such a long time (wanted to keep it that way). Chef stayed silent through all this and Keiji seemed to regard him curiously.

Conversation:

Keiji — "Ah, sorry, who're you?" (This guy never had any manners.)

Chef (who now looked pissed off) — "Who the hell are you, brat?"

Keiji — "What's with this guy? Wow, Haru, can't believe you're with such an ass." (It's amazing how much people don't realise about themselves.)

Me — "H-Hey, wait a second…"

Then the troublemaker left in a tantrum. The guy always was childish. Could not help but release a deep sigh. Awkwardly scratched back of neck and apologised to Chef Shinomiya who still looked like he wanted to punch the guy. Questioned about the kind of friends I have which resulted in me denying any kind of friendship with the idiot (Keiji).

Quiet for a bit as I stood there with the growing feeling to kneel on the concrete and apologise. Offered ride home and agreed tiredly.

 **Day 79:**

No work today but sent Chef Shinomiya an apology text about yesterday. Was told 'don't worry about it' and felt a bit better.

Remembered how much I disliked high school and my reasons for studying in France instead. Definitely am glad (despite all the painful homework) I moved to Paris. Pondered about what it would be like if I decided to study in Japan. Would never have gotten job at 'Shino's' that's for sure, or have met nice friends like Marie and Louise.

Life would have been different.

 **Day 80:**

Bought Marie a figurine from an anime she likes. Was given strange looks as I approached the counter. Definitely did look out of place in the anime store (maybe it was my clothes?). Went shopping for a bit and found weird keychain of some glasses (otaku malls are so weird).

Ate at a nice ramen restaurant before going home.

 **Day 81:**

According to my mother it's nice to give your boss something as a nice gesture. Decided to listen to her advice and went shopping to find Chef Shinomiya a peace offering. Could not stop thinking about the glasses keychain and ended up buying it.

…Would he even accept something as stupid as this?

 **Day 82:**

Work today and I have the keychain ready.

Approached Chef Shinomiya during my break and gave him the glasses keychain. He stared at it for a few seconds probably in distaste or something close. Awkwardly told him that he didn't have to take it if he didn't want to but he took it anyway without a word.

Mildly surprised by this. Felt bad for getting him something so weird and random but am glad he took it.

It was a good shift.

 **Day 83:**

Work, work, work. All I've been doing is working this holiday. Is this even a holiday?

Also, brother got back with girlfriend so am now wondering if advice is still valid and true. Lucie said she was thinking about that I said and has concluded I needed to find a man who could at least cook bacon.

At least she took the bacon into consideration.

 **Day 84:**

Read some medical papers so that transitioning back into classwork after break will be easy. Almost bumped into Keiji when walking around the city and bolted the moment he appeared in my sights. Definitely do not want to deal with that idiot again.

Father left on business trip today to Kyoto and mother excited for souvenirs. Unfortunately, I will be back in France by the time he comes back. No souvenirs for me.

 **Day 85:**

Received wedding invitation from old classmate from high school. Honestly surprised she still knows who I am. Friendship with her was not as close as like the ones with Marie and Louise but more than an acquaintance. Probably just wants to show off she's getting married (at only twenty-two).

Threw invitation away since I'll be in Paris by then.

 **Day 86:**

Work today.

Gao Wei apparently bumped into Chef Shinomiya in the city during a day off. Lucie still misses her dog. People thought Abel could not speak Japanese and tried to speak English to him during a shopping trip.

Hm.

 **Day 87:**

Accidentally spoke French to a Japanese customer and had to apologise. A bit embarrassed but let it go. Met a director of a hospital in 'Shino's' and was conversed about current studies as a medical student.

Given business card and accepted it. Maybe useful in the future. Possibly.

 **Day 88:**

Went out to eat at an Italian restaurant with brother and mother today. Ate some nice tasting pasta (can't remember name) before going to a bookstore. Bought some novels to take to France and watched brother buy a stack of manga.

To think he's a salaryman.

 **Day 89:**

Work.

Almost fell asleep in staffroom and was luckily brought back to reality by Gao Wei. If it had been Chef Shinomiya…

Cringed at the thought and went back to work. Ate some leftover cake at the end of my shift and waited for Chef to lock up before heading home.

 **Day 90:**

Third last shift in 'Shino's' Tokyo branch!

Bumped into Chef Shinomiya in the staffroom after changing and putting my things away. Before I could greet him, he placed something in my hand with a grunt.

Chef Shinomiya — "Here. A return gift."

Opened my hand and found a phone strap with a small dangling tuna roll. Stared at it.

Couldn't help but say: "Shinomiya-san, this is kinda weird." Got karate chopped and sent to work five minutes before my shift started.

…Felt a bit happy though.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them. Here's the update to Metamorphosis as well as the notice that I'll be publishing a New Years Special for this fic written differently and probably set in a bit of a diff setting. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and any reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. New Years Special

**metamorphosis — new years special.**

 **(note: this is set in Japan and is not part of the original timeline. interactions between Shinomiya and Haru may differ in this special compared to the original story. other than that, please do enjoy! + also pls note how Shinomiya has changed the way he addresses Haru! ShinoHaru is life!)**

* * *

Japan was cold. Not as cold as France around this time but cold nonetheless. Yet here he was, standing outside in the freezing air, clad in a jumper covered by two jackets and a scowl stuck firmly onto his face. The snow had cleared up a bit thankfully but the crowds didn't. The sidewalks and streets were bustling with people of all different ages, all making their way to the large shrine. He had shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his jacket the moment he stepped out of his apartment and wrapped a scarf around his neck to help shield him from the cold gusts of wind.

It was cold, noisy and honestly he would rather not be here at all.

"Shinomiya-san, you look terrible." It was as if she was born to irritate him. Hinako was bad enough but with Haru around it always seemed like he was destined to a life of bothersome companionship. The female was standing before him with a gloved hand raised in a little wave as she hid half her face behind a long red scarf. She was covered with jackets just like him and even wore a beanie.

He noticed her red cheeks. "Couldn't you have chosen a better place?"

Haru cocked her head to the side, "Shinomiya-san, just because you've been living in France for so long you can't forget how important a new years shrine visit is." The girl motioned for him to follow her into the grounds. "You've gotta thank the gods and stuff for how successful you restaurant is or they'll send divine punishment your way for being too cocky."

His scowl deepened and she chuckled in response as they made their way through the crowds towards the steps. "You should fix that mouth of yours," Shinomiya said to her, proudly showing just how much he hated being there by glaring at the crowds standing in front of the shrine bell. Haru looked at him from the corner of her eye, "If you glare so much you'll end up with wrinkles and what a waste that would be."

Before he could reply, Haru stepped forward and pointed at the sight before them. They were now in front of the shrine bell. "Once we do this we can get going." Haru said before reaching for the bell's rope and shaking it. Shinomiya then followed her example and clapped twice before saying his thanks. By the time he looked up Haru was also finished and the pair moved out of the way and headed down the stairs again.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Haru said with a soft chuckle.

He sighed, "Let's just get out of here."

They quickly left the shine grounds and made their way onto the streets. Shinomiya let Haru lead seeing as she seemed to remember the streets more than he had. "So, why not a kimono?" He found himself asking. Haru shrugged, "I don't know how to put one on."

"What, seriously?"

"Is it common knowledge?"

Shinomiya breathed out a puff of fog, "What kind of Japanese are you?"

Haru glanced at him indifferently and continued to lead them anyway. "If you can't be bothered than there's no problem with me not wearing it."

"You're a girl."

"And you're a boy." Was her retort.

Shinomiya frowned, "I'm a man."

Haru glanced at him over her shoulder and gave him a playful smile. "My apologies then." She said turning back to the front. Shinomiya could almost see the chuckle she was holding. He sped up, matching her pace as they turned into a busy street with cafes standing and decorating the streets. He almost questioned the ridiculous amount of cafes all in one place. How did he even miss this place? A place like this looked very memorable. Crowded sidewalks, varying architecture and the strong smell of caffeine danced in the air.

Haru led him to the corner of the street, pointing to different stores and telling him of the ones she frequently visited as a student. When he peeked through the glass he noticed almost every single one had some large bookcase of some sort. "What a boring school life," he commented nonchalantly. Haru scoffed at this, "I prefer that than one filled with random kitchen wars."

" _Food wars._ " He corrected. How many times did he have to tell her?

She shrugged uncaring, "The same thing."

"It is not." Shinomiya insisted frown on his lips. Haru ignored him however and lifted her index finger up to point at cafe a few feet from them. "There it is, Shinomiya-san." The coffee shop looked aged but warm with a welcoming sign in front of the building. The smell of caffeine grew stronger as they got closer and Shinomiya noted silently that this coffee shop also had a bookcase filled with books to the point some looked as if they were going to fall out.

When they were standing in front of it Shinomiya noticed a rare smile grace the woman's lips, "I don't think the food is as good as yours but this place is my favourite." She explained. Shinomiya watched her almost brighten up completely at the thought of visiting. He reached out and pushed the door open, letting Haru walk inside first. She chose a table close to the window and they took a seat, a waiter approached them moments afterwards and Haru ordered their drinks for them.

"Why this place?" He found himself questioning her. He was curious. What did this place mean to her? Why did she light up just looking at it?

Haru took off her coat and hung it on her chair. "I studied here when I was trying to get into University." She glanced at the paintings, "I was also here when I found out I got accepted."

Shinomiya watched her face as she talked. Her eyes lit up as she was talking and he could hear her voice soften as she talked. "Anything else?" He asked.

Haru raised a brow, "Why are you so curious? If you're trying to find blackmail-"

He growled, "I'm not."

Haru seemed amused at his reaction and sat back down in her seat. "I'm kidding, don't take things so seriously." She mused and Shinomiya was tempted to retort to this but the black haired woman continued. "Well, I mean, this is where I found out I was going to France."

The waiter came back and delivered their coffee. A short black for himself and a latte for Haru. They thanked the employee before taking experimental sips. Shinomiya savoured the hot liquid as it entered his mouth. It was almost like heaven in such cold weather. He turned his attention back to the female in front of him who was gazing into her cup as if she were in some kind of trance.

"If I didn't go to France I wouldn't have met everyone, and you, Shinomiya-san." She finished and took another sip. He froze midway of lifting his own cup to his mouth. He stayed silent before taking another sip. Haru was now watching him curiously, "Is there something wrong, Shinomiya-san?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He ignored the feeling bubbling up at his core. "Haru, didn't you say you needed to buy souvenirs?"

Shinomiya watched a knowing smile appear on her face.

"Yeah, I did say that. Let's go later."

"Mm."


	5. Chapter 4

**Day 91:**

Second last shift for holiday.

Kinda felt like the whole holiday trip was wasted since I ended up working anyway. What is a holiday?

Lucie mentioned something about fireworks next week. She seemed excited to see Japanese fireworks. Had to tell her they were the same kind of fireworks everywhere else. Lucie refused to believe me and demanded answers from passing Chef Shinomiya.

We both got chopped and told to stop slacking off. Reluctantly went back to work.

 **Day 92:**

Day off.

Heard from Megumi that Soma-kun is winning tons of kitchen wars or whatever.

Still don't really understand why their school does kitchen battles.

Received packaged sweets from 'Isshiki'. Took a while to realise it was the apron guy.

…Is it normal for students to only wear aprons?

 **Day 93:**

Day off.

Started to slowly pack and wrap souvenirs for Marie and Louise. Kind of sad I'll be leaving Japan soon.

Felt sad so I napped for four hours.

 **Day 94:**

Final shift for Japanese 'Shino's'.

Lucie invited everyone to join her for fireworks. Had nothing to do that day so agreed. Abel and Gao Wei also said they were going to come.

Lucie asked Chef Shinomiya who only glared at all of us saying he had better things to do.

Expected his response but a bit disappointed? (It isn't a squad if one is missing).

 **Day 95:**

Finally free!

Spent the whole day sleeping and eating. Also, thinking of going out tomorrow for some fresh air.

Productive day.

 **Day 96:**

Went out today.

Bumped into Chef Shinomiya whilst picking up milk at a grocery store.

Was glared at like usual and forced into conversation.

(It's kinda not fair how he looks good in casual clothes and I don't).

Asked about plans and mentioned fireworks thing. Was questioned if I was really twenty-two years old. Spoke back and asked if he was really twenty-seven. Glared at again but surprisingly did not get chopped.

Weird.

 **Day 97:**

Found and opened old boxes in the back of closet. Found high school yearbook and could not help but flick through pages.

Read a few lines and flipped to homeroom class. Found myself immediately and started wondering if I was born without any facial expressions. Shut the book the moment my eyes landed on Keiji's face.

Hate.

 **Day 98:**

 _'Sawamura-san, I heard you've come back to Japan for a break. We should catch up some time before you leave.' — Sayuri_

…

Can't believe the woman even messaged me.

Does she think I'm stupid?

Deleted message.

 **Day 99:**

Can't stop thinking about Sayuri's message.

Keiji probably told her about me.

There is probably no one as annoying as Keiji in the whole of Japan.

 **Day 100:**

Lucie messaged to remind me of meet up location for fireworks. Also informed me she managed to drag Chef Shinomiya out.

A bit shocked at that and praised her for her audacity.

…

(Squad complete!).

 **Day 101:**

Day before fireworks.

Also realised that 'Shino's' Squad are considered my friends (according to my brother).

…Does Chef Shinomiya even count?

 **Day 102:**

Met up with everyone for fireworks. Last one to arrive but not late. Abel was emotional already even though the fireworks hadn't started yet (probably because he was staying behind in Japan).

Gao Wei brought snacks and I mentally decided she should be blessed for that. Chef Shinomiya brought drinks with Lucie. Saved money.

Talked and ate with everyone as we waited for fireworks. (Got chopped for saying: "Are you a tsundere, Shinomiya-san?")

…

Fireworks! Looked pretty, noted out loud that one of them looked like an octopus and Lucie said I was ruining the moment. Rude.

Chef Shinomiya and I were left behind when the others rushed forward for photos. Asked Chef why he wasn't taking any photos and was given this answer: "They're just fireworks."

Stood beside him and watched the fireworks in silence.

Could not stop my mouth from opening and saying: "I'm happy you came along."

Regretted it when the serious expression on his face shifted into one of surprise. (Personally, I thought he looked horrified). Was about to quickly apologise but was interrupted by Lucie running back up to us.

Kind of thankful she came.

Did not speak to Chef alone for the whole night.

 **Day 103:**

Kind of want to die.

Stomach has been feeling all weird since I came home last night. Currently feel uneasy and nervous but don't really get why. Probably had to do with what was said.

Stayed in bed and repeatedly questioned what had happened.

Felt shook.

 **Day 104:**

Accidentally banged into my desk and am now sporting a bruise on my knee.

Need to stop spacing out.

 **Day 105:**

Continued to pack belongings. Leaving Japan in three days.

Japanese holiday over.

: (

 **Day 106:**

Mother purchased plenty of snacks for me to eat on the plane. Don't know why she thinks I can finish all of it alone.

Brother gave me a book to entertain myself on the plane. Couldn't help but feel surprised since all I see him read is manga.

Packed souvenirs for Marie and Louise.

 **Day 107:**

Just remembered I have to help Louise for her transfer. Made mental note to tell Chef I can't work on that day.

…

Went on a walk to the convenience store and bumped into Sayuri.

"Sawamura-san, how are you? You didn't answer my texts!" - Sayuri. Believe it or not but it was because I didn't want to.

Ignored her and went around her to buy food. Could not catch expression on her face but she was probably mad. She was always mad.

Don't know why she kept trying to converse when I made it obvious I did not want to. Once again, she has always been like this. Asked to hang out again but told her I was leaving Japan tomorrow.

Left store kind of annoyed.

 **Day 108:**

Departure day and I drank like 5 cups of coffee.

Family all gathered to say goodbye and mother told me to make sure I don't do anything stupid. When do I ever do anything stupid?

Goodbye Japan.

 **Day 109:**

Arrived in France.

Accidentally spoke to some people in Japanese and had embarrassed myself in public. Nice.

It is the return of the French (unless I'm at work).

 **Day 110:**

Chef Shinomiya apparently is taking a day off because he's jet lagged (information provided by Gao Wei) so no work!

Megumi contacted me for my address here in France for some reason. Didn't ask why because I wasn't paying attention. I should work on that.

Marie and Louise welcomed me properly now that I wasn't half-asleep and Marie cried about the merchandise I got her. Apparently it was the wrong one? Damn otakus.

Louise reminded me about her moving next week. Ugh. I have to tell Chef about it at work tomorrow.

 **Day 111:**

Told Chef about the moving day thing and was allowed a day off (note: ONE day only).

Worked. Kind of miss Abel. Kind of. Ended up getting fed food made by Chef Shinomiya (his food isn't as salty as he is). Still feel half-weird (is there such a thing as feeling half-weird?) but decided to ignore it.

Got a dishrag thrown at my face. Okay then.

 **Day 112:**

Made the mistake of asking Chef Shinomiya what he looked like without his glasses on. If looks could kill I would be well over legally dead. His glasses actually kind of shield whoever he glares at by a third from his death gaze.

Got ignored by Chef for the rest of the day. Was not fed.

(He has a nice face. Hm.)

 **Day 113:**

Marie showed up at Shino's to eat. Ended up serving her and was caught 'disrespecting a customer' by Chef Shinomiya and got banished to the stockroom. Chef stayed behind probably to 'apologise' even though Marie is my friend.

Storeroom was dark but I managed to organise the new deliveries. Wandered out and went up to Marie again who had a grin wider than a window on her face.

Asked her what was wrong only for the grin to extend basically off her face.

"I didn't know you were into older men, Haru." - Marie

What.

 **Day 114:**

Kneeled in front of Chef Shinomiya and apologised for Marie. Never found out what she was talking about but felt that my livelihood may be threatened so decided to apologise anyway.

Chef only stared down at me with his arms crossed. Can't really read his expression but livelihood is still probably threatened. Gao Wei looked pretty concerned on the side. Thanks.

Expected pain but only got an order to get to work?

"Ah, he's getting pretty soft." Lucie told me but I don't see where this softness is.

Chef Shinomiya is not soft.

 **Day 115:**

Banana-shopkeeper!

Told me he missed me and felt deeply touched. Received 'welcome back' bananas as a present. Asked about how Chef was doing and told him he was fine. Apparently, he's looking forward to seeing him again. Asked to send his regards. Will do.

Marie made some more banana bread. Delicious.

 **Day 116:**

Told Chef Shinomiya when I came in about banana-shopkeeper and was told that he was going to go to the marketplace anyway so he'll talk to him. Cool.

Was going to pass Chef to put backpack in the staffroom but got grabbed by the hoodie and dragged out of the store with him. Ended up going to the market again. Met banana-shopkeeper and received more bananas. Left stand momentarily to look at some other fruit and returned to find Chef looking mildly annoyed and banana-shopkeeper snickering.

Did I miss something spicy?

Worked for the rest of the day.

 **Day 117:**

Went to University and met professor again who asked about this diary. Seemed satisfied I was actually doing it.

Returned home to find package from Japan. Looked at sender and it was that apron kid again, Isshiki-kun.

!

Sweets!

Will now support Isshiki-kun in whatever kitchen brawl he desires to brawl in. Sent email to Megumi with thanks and added message about undying support for her upperclassman.

 **Day 118:**

Brought Isshiki's sweets to share with the rest of staff. Everyone took a bite and looked very shocked. Was questioned where I got the sweets and told them about my new apron son (Didn't actually say 'son').

Lucie did the eyebrow wiggle thing and made me want to slap it off. Got called a cougar despite my youthful age of twenty-two.

("Hehe, Haru-chan's popular with younger guys~!" Cue howling noises by Lucie.)

Kind of felt flustered by this and tried to defend myself: "I'm not into high school kids."

Was lame defence and Chef Shinomiya ended up leaving midway to continue his prep work.

…?

Could have sworn he smirked?

 **Day 119:**

Louise's moving day is soon and Marie looks sad.

Felt sad too and Louise seemed to notice. She promised to still hang around us and talked about how she loved Marie's banana bread. Same.

I wonder if things are alright with them again?

 **Day 120:**

Studied during my break at Shino's and seemed to surprise all the staff that I actually study. They all forgot I was a med student and seemed to believe I was an idiot (informed by Chef Shinomiya).

Asked about my goals by said Chef who was also on break (not that many customers surprisingly). Felt kind of embarrassed thinking about telling him the complete thing so just told him I wanted to be a doctor.

Luckily, he didn't ask further.

 **Day 121:**

Moving day.

Pretty sure I scared Louise's neighbour's cat on the way up to her new flat with boxes in my arms. Also made me realise that I have weak arms.

Marie, Louise and I all ate some takeout in her new apartment before continuing to help her set up. Because I can't help the next few days Marie will be helping her with the furniture. Apologised but was reassured it was alright.

Clocked out the moment I arrived home.

 **Day 122:**

Back to work and my arms feel like jelly. Did best not to drop any plates and avoid the wrath of Chef Shinomiya.

Recently, Gao Wei and Lucie have been sneaking around and whispering things behind my back and am concerned about my safety in the upcoming days. Definitely know they aren't backstabbing me since they aren't the type and Lucie would probably just say it to my face (Appreciate her honesty).

On the look out.

 **Day 123:**

Asked Chef about Lucie's weirdness.

Got this as a reply: "She's always been weird."

Thanks for the help, Chef Shinomiya. Gao Wei was always giggling nowadays. Seriously, did I miss something?

Why do I keep missing the spicy goods.

 **Day 124:**

Worked on coursework the whole day and basically ran on coffee (made by that one guy who watched me drop it once and gave me another for free) for the whole day. Got message from Megumi that another package was being sent and decided I should probably find stuff to send back to them in return.

Wait, what would they even want?

 **Day 125:**

Asked Chef Shinomiya what I should send Megumi and her friends. Was told to send ingredients I have never ever heard of so they can use them in their stove feuds ("It's 'Food war'!").

Informed him about the fact I had no idea what he was talking about.

Looks like I'll be buying them with Chef Shinomiya now.

(It was kind of nice he said he would come after he glared).

 **Day 126:**

Was forced by Lucie to buy a new skirt. Don't really get why but purchased a nice pastel pink one that stopped right before my knees. Was complimented about my clothing tastes by Lucie and thanked her.

Ate at some Chinese restaurant. Prawn dumplings were great.

 **Day 127:**

Met banana-shopkeeper again and was questioned about the lack of Chef Shinomiya's presence when purchasing bananas. Told him I wasn't always with him. Got a confused look in response.

Both of us were confused before moving onto talking about his health issues.

Ended up leaving after giving him so advice about how to deal with his back.

 **Day 128:**

Studied.

Why am I attending college?

 **Day 129:**

Asked by Lucie if I wanted to attend a blind date tomorrow. Ew. Luckily, I already had something going on.

Told her about the quest for ingredients that Chef Shinomiya will be helping me with. Got a blank look before getting asked what ingredients they were. Told her some names and found out the ingredients were mainly found in rural areas and farms.

Stared at her for a really long time.

Walked to the kitchen and asked just how long it was going to get these ingredients.

Got a deadpan look. "Three days."

…

Sighs. Need to shave legs.

 **Day 130:**

Met Chef in front of Shino's with a duffel bag and half a cup of coffee. Had to show up at 5am and felt dead.

Chef looked fine though and gave me train tickets.

This ingredients thing was more of a pain than I thought.

* * *

Author's Note: I have my final exams coming up and I just really wanted to update this because it had been sitting on my laptop for like 8 months now. I am so SORRY GUYS. I am so grateful for the amount of support this story is getting and I'm asking you to just please bare with me a little longer as November 16 marks my last exam and after that I am free (until I start University next year)!

Anyway, this chapter has the return of our favourite banana-shopkeeper, Marie and Louise's tension-filled relationship, no Abel and basically Haru adopts a son. Hahaha. Reviews are appreciated and once again thank you for all your feedback and encouragement!


End file.
